The Very Lost Pizza Guy Part One
by Luna4Nyx
Summary: In the Battle of the Labyrinth, Percy mentions, "No one ends up on the beach except for demi-gods, gods, monsters, and very, very, very lost pizza guys." I decide to make a fan fiction about that very very very lost pizza guy. This is my first story, so that means I would like constructive criticism please. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first i need to tell the readers that this is my first fan fiction. This is the first part, of two. I would like constructive criticism please.**

Just another BORING delivery, I thought. Boy, was I wrong. This turned out to be the most dangerous and fun filled adventure ever. I grabbed the brown pizza box. It smelled of the most dreadful smell of all. Jalapenos, artichoke, and the worst of all, seaweed. Of course, they all had their own part of the pizza, making it less gross, but still, it was disgusting. I grabbed the address. It was an address I had never been to before. I hustled off into my car. It was a nice new upgrade compared to my old car. It was a purple convertible with yellow and orange flames on the front. The leather seats were red with a silver outline. On it's hood was a smiley face (which I didn't approve of!), and under it was the name of the pizza company, Billybob Joe's Pizza. I was trusted with it because I was the safest driver. I went off. It was dark black night, even though it was only eight thirty.I was bored. It was a boring drive until I got to the dirt road. It was the most bumpy road I had ever drove on. Then, my fluorescent lights on my car went out. I had to get out of my car. I turned around. I was going to say goodbye, but a scream scared me so much, I ran away from the car. Then I made my way to the beach. I'm not sure I should be here, I thought nervously. I looked around. My settings were the pure white sand, the midnight blue water reflecting the gray moon, and in the distance, what looked like a camp with torches lighting what looked like a gate. Wham! I was hit with a blank piece of bark by what looked a girl.

The next thing I remember is laying in a room full of hurt or sick people. I was still wearing my green shirt, but the words on it were more faded than ever, you couldn't even see what was written on it. The worst part of it though, was that I had lost my memory. I had only one memory I could recall, my first name, James. I could not recall any other things that could help me. Then a boy came in and after that, a girl. They both were about thirteen-fourteen. The girl had auburn hair, and slim features. The boy was muscular and strangely handsome in a muscular way. They were obviously boyfriend and girlfriend. Too Bad.

"What should we do with him," he mumbled darkly not noticing I was awake, "Should we throw him into the dark forest?"

"Hubert, he is awake! And, no we we can't do that, he'll die!" The girl giggled. She had a charm in her voice.

"Drew," He pleadingly whined, "Why not?"

"Cause, he is obviously a demi-god!" Drew giggled again, "He couldn't have crossed the line if he wasn't!"

"BUT the line is weak, and he could've just been a mortal." Huebert tried to explain to Drew. But I already knew that Drew would not stop until she won the debate.

"Hue, honey," Drew charmed Hue, "He is a demigod. Okay?"

"Ok, dear." he obeyed.

"Good. Now, on to my next project. You, who are you?" she plainly asked me. I was panicked. I couldn't think.

"Um-"

"Spit it out honey."

"James."

"James...?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember anything?" Hue piped in.

"No."

"Clarisse must of hit you harder than we thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Drew went out of the room.

"Clarisse sleepwalks and if you are in her sleep walking path, she'll hit you on the head."

"She's violent."

"She's my sister."

"Oh." I nervously said. I didn't mean to insult his sister. He walked out pointing to a glass of juice and some crackers. They were labeled nectar and ambrosia. I decided not to eat/drink them. In the long run, it was a wise decision. Finally, someone else came.

"Why hullo, James. I have heard your a demigod with no memory at all." I was too stunned to reply. He was half man half horse. He had a body of a white stallion and where the horses head and neck would be, the upper half of a man was there. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that said My Other Car is a Centaur and he looked like he was in his thirties but when you stare into his eyes, they look older and wiser.

"Ah, I see. You are surprised of my appearance. Yes, Just wait here for Annabeth to give you a orientation. oh, and my name is Chiron." Then he just walked (or is it trotted?) out. I waited and waited and waited. Finally, someone walked in to see me. She had mid length curly blond, no, golden hair. Her eyes were a gray color. She was beautiful.

"Stop staring at me like that," she snapped, "I already have what you would call a 'boyfriend', so stop."

"Okay." I said dazed by her beauty. She reminded me of someone I knew, but I couldn't think of there name. I knew it started with a G.

"So, I am supposed to show you around."

"Mmhmm." I said stupidly. I got out of my bed and followed Annabeth.

I went outside. I was totally amazed. The camp was bigger than I imagined. There was volleyball court and everything. The thing that was the most outstanding was the cabins. Each one was different from each other.

"Here are the cabins!" Annabeth yelled. She had to yell because one girl was screaming her head off because someone stole their cookie. She looked about four years old. The cabins were an odd assortment. The biggest cabin was marble white. It had huge lightning bolts everywhere. The second biggest was more graceful. There were images of peacocks and flowers. Other ones included a cabin with a messy red paint job and barbed wires. Another was made entirely of gold. My favorite though, was the cool one with smokestacks.

"Here," Annabeth pointed into a different direction "This is where you'll be staying. The Hermes cabin, population 97." The cabin was just the classic cabin. It was worn down and filled with WAY too many people.

"Half the camps population is in this cabin right here. You'll be staying here until your godly parent claims you." she said she was obviously bored, so I just said goodbye and went into the cabin. The cabin head or chief greeted and gave me a spot on the floor. This this camp is the most different camp I can remember going to. Oh, That's right, I can't remember anything! I thought that and then laughed at myself.

"DINNER!" Some person yelled and we all rushed to the dinner hall. The silverware was amazing because the cups filled with whatever you want.

"Root Beer, cup. Root Beer." I said to the cup. It automatically filled with Root Beer. I was honestly excited for the next day of this camp. Then the Nyrads came to give us dinner. The days special was BBQ turkey and peas. I scuffed it all down in two minutes.

"O.K. Every person that is in this hall, listen up! It is time to play Capture the Flag," Chiron yelled into the crowd. "Divide into your teams!" I had no idea what capture the flag was.

"What is Capture the flag?" I asked Annabeth. She was standing next to a boy with black hair and looked ready to kill.

"Oh, hey James. This is Percy," Annabeth replied pointing at the boy with black hair. "He is really good at Capture the flag. Too bad you're not on my team the blues. Capture the flag-"

"No killing or maiming, or you will lose s'more privileges for a month depending on how bad it the damage is." Chiron interrupted.

"-is a game where you fight to capture the flag and protect your flag from being captured." Annabeth finished.

"So, what is with the killing and maiming?" I asked her.

"We use real weapons in the game." Percy answered.

"What!?" I replied. I was so surprised.

"Yep." Both of them say at the same time.

"At the sound of the horn go." Chiron yelled to the group. Everyone quickly put on their armor. Then, a loud horn-like sound ripped through the air. Every one ran. I followed them into the forest. The forest was dark and spooky. I swear I saw a ten-foot long scorpion. I decided to hide in a green bush with beautiful pink flowers on its branches. As I waited for the horn to sound the end of the game, I saw someone run up near the bush I was hiding behind. She was wearing a helmet with red flourish. She had red hair and freckles that looked like a liquid carrots. I approached her and since I was also a red, she didn't try to attack me.

"Hey you," she said harshly and demandingly. "Grab that flag NOW." So, I did what I was told and grabbed the flag. The girl grabbed the flag from me then ran off as fast as possible. I followed her, and almost got hurt because blues were trying to attacking me, luckily I was pretty fast. Unfortunately, I was a little depressed because I didn't know why I was so fast. The horn blew sounding the end of the game.

"RED WON!" that girl I met shouted so loudly that I am surprised that my eardrums didn't brust. The red team yelled in delight.

"Clarisse captured the flag!" Huebert shouted as he pointed to the girl I met in the woods. Then I realized, Clarisse was the one that hit me in the head and made me lose my memory! I have to admit, I was pretty angry with her but, I had to take it lightly. I just couldn't stay mad at her because I couldn't hold a grudge against her because she wasn't even conscious! The whole camp sat down by the fire. The fire magically started and arose at least thirty feet in the air and turned blue, the hottest kind of fire.

"The fire gets bigger and hotter the happier the camp is," Annabeth said to me. "On fridays, it's usually the biggest."

"O.K.," I replied to to Annabeth."Um, why isn't it raining in the camp?"

"Because the camp is magic." Annabeth replied.

"Oh, that is really cool." I replied.

There was nothing I could think of to do. Everyone was happy, even the people on the blue team. They passed out the s'mores. I turned around, and froze. I found myself in front of the most pretty girl I could remember but, I don't remember much. She had long curly red hair with light blue eyes. She looked about seventeen years old. Her lips were a soft pink color that looked natural , and not like a crazy lipstick color. She noticed me staring.

"Uh, hi. I like your black hair. Oh, my name is Aissa." she told me. Her voice was like silk.

"Hi, my name is James. I like your eyes." I was very nervous.

"Who's your godly parent? Mine is Hermes. Most people mistake me for an Aphrodite."

"I can see why. My godly parent is undetermined."

"You're staying in the Hermes cabin, right?"

"Yep."

"I hope I can see you there."

"Yeah."

"good Bye."

"Bye." I was astonished. My luck! I got to have a conversation with her. I was dazed and couldn't think about anything but her. I hope I wasn't child of Hermes,or else we would be brother and sister, and that would be weird.

Everyone started to leaving the camp fire and soon I was all alone. I tried to remember something. Something unexpectedly popped into my head. Pizza. of all the things in the world to remember, it was pizza! Of course at that time I didn't know that. Then Percy and Annabeth walked by.

"You should've tried that pizza on the beach last night, it was delicious!" Percy told Annabeth not noticing me by the campfire. Annabeth turned greenish.

"If you mean that pizza that you, Clarisse, and Huebert ate, NO! Seaweed, artichoke, and jalapenos, not something I would eat." Annabeth told Percy. She definitely meant it. Those were the grossest thing I have ever heard of, yet something was vaguely familiar about them. I couldn't figure out what though. Was it the last thing I ate before I got here? Did someone I know like it?

Was it delivered?

Probably not.

I went to the Hermes cabin. For the first time, I got a good look at it. It was a basic cabin packed with way too many people. The cabin was divided into four parts. They were each named a different name. Part one was called Winged Shoe, part two was Caduceus, part three was George, and part four was Martha. In each part there was about thirty people. There was about six bunk beds in each part. My sleeping bag was on the hard, coffee brown, wooden floor in George. I sat down on the floor on my sleeping bag. My space was as big as my sleeping bag, which was way too small for me.

"Why do they call the two sections George and Martha?" I asked the person next to me.

"Because that is the names of the snakes on Hermes Caduceus." he replied. I never knew that, of course, I didn't know much at that time. The chief called lights out. Most people went to sleep. Others though, were going out to play pranks on other cabin mates. Finally I went to sleep.

After I went to sleep, the dream started. I was sitting in a purple convertible with orange and yellow flames. The seats were red leather with silver outline. The car was beautiful, but there was a smiley face on the hood. I wasn't controlling the car. Myself in a dream form was. I was driving down a dirt road. It was very bumpy. Next to me was a box of pizza. It was stinking up the car. My lights went out and my dream self went out of the car. I started walking away from the car. I went to say goodbye to the car, but a terrifying scream made my run away from it. I walked until my dream self stopped.

My dream self though I'm not sure I should be here. Then, I saw Clarisse sleepwalked to me and hit me on the head. I passed out with my head bleeding. I woke up breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Yes! I learned something about myself, I was scared of blood. I hated the sight of it. Then, I threw up. I got out of my sleeping bag. I read from someones pink alarm clock that it was 9:02 a.m. and judging by how busy the cabin was at the time, it was almost time for breakfast. Quickly, I got dressed and headed to the mess hall. Most people were already there and stuffing down their breakfast. I grabbed a plate and my breakfast appeared on my plate. It was bacon that was nice and juicy. The eggs were sunny side up, it was perfect. There also was death by chocolate strawberries. It was so good, I could only eat it slowly, to make it last. It was thirty minutes of pure delite. After everyone was about done with breakfast, Chiron started speaking to us.

"Campers, today you shall have your normal schedules," Chiron yelled to the entire camp, "no extra training." There was no remarks. Everyone hustled off to various places. I looked at the schedule. It looked like this crazy.

How my days went by. It was two weeks of fun. My second favorite activity was teeter-tots. It was the simplest activity out of the entire list. It was just baby-sitting demigod children under the age of six. It isn't as easy as you might think. They have access to weapons, and it isn't good when you get them mad because they want a lollipop that you don't have. I swear, I almost lost my leg because of a girl named Anna. And that was the easiest. Forest exploring was the scariest because a group of us go into the dark forest (armed) with a cabin head and explore the forest and see what was in it.

My favorite is crafting. It is my favorite because it is my only activity with Aissa. We always sculpted next to each other, and one day, by accident, I created a sculpture of her. Afterwards, I showed it to her and she told me that I should put it into the recycling (A.K.A. the Dark Ants in the forest that eat stone) so she wouldn't be embarrassed. We would always talk about how our day has been. She was so amazing. After the activities, we went to the cabin. I was finally comfortable with the tiny space I have and the people that were around me. They are pretty nice guys but, Dresio snores on the weekends. Most people in my section of the cabin are boys but, there is a few girls. Enu (eh-NEW) was a prissy girl, she undetermined, most people think she is a Aphrodite. The cabin head called lights out, and I went straight to sleep because I was so tired. At midnight, I heard a rustle. I got out of bed and quietly, searched the cabin. No one was up so, I went outside. The moon was shining brightly, lighting up the night sky and ground. Soon, my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw the moon reflecting off the water.

This is beautiful, like Aissa. I thought. Then, I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Percy's half-brother, Tyson. They were talking to each other by the ocean. Then, they stopped and ran towards a boat. They climbed on just in time, because if it was a second later, they would have missed the boat. I heard a stick break behind me, and I turned around and saw Aissa doing the same thing as I, spying.

"What are you doing?" she asked me, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yes, Aissa, I wasn't able to sleep cause I heard somthing." I replied. She didn't seemed surprised at my answer, and over the week, I wasn't as scared to talk to her. She was standing close to a tree, which she was more than likely to be hiding behind.

"Me too. I'm not a deep sleeper."

"I didn't know that." I seriously didn't know that, and I am also a light sleeper.

"Lets go tell Chiron, James." We both ran off and went to the big house. We momentarily stopped to open the oak door with rectangular designs, then we ran inside just to see the most horrible sight, a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of me (and Aissa) was the ugliest person ever. He was oddly pale and way too thin, he was thin enough that if they did an autopsy on his dead looking body on him, he would be no fat, all bones. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and on the pocket was the number 0001. He had dark blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and to top it, badly cut gray hair. He was definitely a ghost. My mommy told me wrong. She said ghost didn't exist. That lier.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS CHIRON YOU GHOST!" Aissa yelled as loud as she could. If I thought Clarssie was loud, Aissa is louder when she is MAD. I can't blame her, I am as mad about this as her but also very,very, scared.

"I am Tantalus, the new camp director," He snorted, "This was my first official day. When you arrived at the camp, Chiron didn't get kicked out yet but, he has been. Now, before I kick you out, WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Percy Jackson has left camp without permission." Aissa and I blurted out. We had no choice, if we just had said 'nothing' we would have been kicked out for wasting his time. We soon left before Tantalus got mad. Once we left the building, we ran back to the Hermes cabin, where we would be safe. Halfway there we heard Tantalus yell like a fury. We both ran faster to make sure that we don't end up like Tantalus, dead and mean.

"If I die," I told Aissa, "you can get my emerald I have in my shoe!" I was serious, I did have a emerald in my shoe but, I was saving it for Aissa for later. If I did from Tantalus, I wanted her to have it. I found it in my shoe when I woke up. I zoned out and ran faster than Aissa. I was there in no time at all. I lived. A few minutes later Aissa came storming through the door, luckily everyone was fast asleep. We both went to the area of the cabin we were assigned to. I layed in my sleeping bag. Suddenly, I remembered something. It was tiny, but it could cause a rush of memories to come. It was the fact that I LOVED chocolate milk. Then after that memory, I remembered how that emerald got into my shoe.

It was a dark night in the in the car that was in my last dream. Again, there was pizza by my side. It was just like my other dream because I wasn't in control, my dream self was. As I was driving down the road, I stopped in front of a mansion. I walked up to it. I rang the doorbell and said,

"Pizza Delivery." Someone opened the door and grabbed the pizza.

"Thank you and your early, and for that I will give you a tip, this emerald." A old women told me and gave me the emerald and the cost of the pizza.

"Oh, ma'am, I can't accept this."

"No, take it. Give it to your special someone."

"Thank you." Then, I woke up. It was morning so I got ready for the day. Only one other person awake. I went to find who it was. I searched the whole cabin until I realized that they were not in the cabin. Then, I went outside. I saw Aissa watching the sunset. It was almost as beautiful as she was.

"Aissa, I love you." I blurted out. I couldn't help it, because the truth is, I do love her.

"I love you too, James." she replied to me. I was surprised. All this time I was so scared that she would end up not loving me, so I didn't tell her, until now. We went over to the beach as the sun was rising and making the whole entire scene romantic. We watched as the sun rose and everyone was still asleep. I looked into Aissa's light blue eyes.

"James, I like your brown eyes." Aissa said to me. Then, she really surprised me. She kissed me on the cheek. It was a light, but romantic. My heart melted, and I knew she loved me back and that was all I needed. She snuggled up to me. We enjoyed the sunrise together on the beach. Once the sun was completely up, we both went back to our cabin, got dressed, and headed for the mess hall. We were not the first ones there. Hestia was. Aissa sat at her table while I went up to Hestia.

"Hello James. Most don't notice me, and because you have, I give you information to reward you, one piece of my own, and one piece from Apollo, and one piece from Aphrodite" Hestia said to me.

"What is it?" I curiously replied to her.

"Your blood isn't godly, the friend you first meet will die, and you and Aissa are meant to be." Hestia told me. I didn't want any of my friends to die, I especially don't want Huebert to die. He always is so nice to me. I didn't know what your blood isn't godly part means. The clearest part though was the last one. It doesn't take any thinking to know what that means.

Then, the hall started filling up with people. Aissa and I sat together. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She was surprised.

"James," Aissa said. She was flattered.

"I believe in paybacks." I replied. In the background I heard ohs and ahs and ews from the teeter-tots. We ate our breakfast close to each other, making it obvious that we were a couple. After almost everyone left, I told her about what Hestia said.

"We will always together, and if we have to separate, I will always think of you. Aissa, I really love you," I had to be with her. She is the person that makes me tick, "We will be together forever." I told her.

"I love you too." she replied. She smiled, and all her beautiful teeth sparkle with her eyes. Then, we heard Tantalus yell to the entire camp.

"You kids, we are going to have a race now. You are all going to build a chariot and race. The team that wins gets to use the shower first, now go off." I knew how we were going to approach this. In the cabin, Sije, Dylan,are Xan the best mechanics in the cabin. Sije is able to crawl into small spaces, and she is quick with her hands. Dylan doesn't mind getting dirty and Xan is very smart. As for the two that will be riding in the chariot is Aissa and I. I closed my eyes as Aissa rested on my shoulder. Then, I remembered every thing. I was a pizza guy from Billybob Joe's Pizza, and the girl that had the name that started with the letter G was Ginna, and I was about to break up with her.

"Aissa, meet me at eight." I told her, then I ran off.


End file.
